looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Marooned (The New Looney Tunes Show)/Sandcastle Hassle/Transcript
This is a transcript for The New Looney Tunes Show episode "Sandcastle Hassle" from the minisseries "Toon Marooned". Fades in. Exterior: Taz-Mania, Australia. Monty is reunited with his Secret Alliance. *'Monty:' Tonight, we're gonna vote off... (gets interrupted by Babbit) *'Babbit:' (angrily, scaring Monty) You would get my vote since we started this alliance! Right, Catstello? *'Catstello:' You're the boss, Babbit. (both go away) *'Monty:' We'll see who still around after tonight's vote. Cuts to Bugs and Daffy. *'Bugs:' Our castaways have been randomly paired off for today's sandcastle competition. *'Daffy:' (with a white scarf) Ready? Set? (blows his beak) The contestants start to build their sandcastles. Buster and Babs are paired with the Warners, Tweety is paired with the Pussycats, Elmer is paired with the Brain and Monty is paired with Babbit and Catstello. Babbit and Castello build a sandcastle with a cannon. Monty comes in. *'Monty:' What kind of sandcastle has a cannon? Babbit and Catstello fire the cannon, blasting Monty's face. *'Monty:' (angrily) You... The camera focuses on Sylvester and Sylvia digging a hole and get distracted with Tweety, staring to chase him, with a sand bucket getting stuck on Sylvester's head, constructing quickly the sandcastle. The only who are making an effort are Buster, Babs and the Warners, while Elmer and the Brain are arguing how will they make the castle. *'Elmer:' My way! *'The Brain:' No, my way! *'Elmer:' My way! *'The Brain:' No, my way! *'Elmer:' My way! *'The Brain:' I don't know why, but I miss Pinky. At least, he would agree with me. Cuts to Bugs and Daffy. *'Daffy:' Time's up! *'Bugs:' Let's see what you got! They start to see the contestants, with Monty hitting Babbit and Catstello with a shovel buried on a pile of sand. *'Catstello:' (muffled) Babbit, do something! *'Babbit:' (muffled) I'm gonna catch you as soon I get off. Cut to the Pussycats and Tweety's sandcastle, quickly destroying due to their chase. Bugs shows in. *'Bugs:' Meh. Cuts to Elmer and Brain's sandcastle modeled after Acme Labs. *'Daffy:' Interesting, but it misses something. Cuts to Buster, Babs and the Warners' sandcastle modeled after Acme Looniversity. *'Bugs:' Hmmm, you are onto something. Buster, Babs and the Warners are the winners *'Daffy:' Here's your prize: a twelve-course meal. Shows a dining table with a full course dinner prepared by Chef Foghorn. They prepare to go, but Taz sees the food and eats it all before they could reach the table. Taz burps and the winners pass out. Cuts to the contestants reunited at night. *'Daffy:' Time for someone else to go. *'Bugs:' Ready? Vote! Everyone starts to vote. Monty votes for "@#*!% cats" (obviously referring to Babbit and Catstello), while Babbit and Catstello vote for "Stinkin' Monty". Babbit and Catstello were eliminated. *'Bugs:' Sorry, Babbit and Catstello. *'Daffy:' The toons have spoken. *'Catstello:' It was all that rich brat's fault! *'Babbit:' He's gonna get his own medicine! Both take a shovel and start chasing him. Monty gets scared and runs away. *'Babbit:' Come back here! Babbit and Catstello start hitting him, with Bugs and Daffy seeing it. *'Monty:' Stop these cats! Help me! *'Bugs:' You know? Sometimes I feel bad for that rich brat. Iris out and the segment ends. Category:Episode transcripts Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episode transcripts